At the End of the Day
by Rayne McKenna
Summary: When Spencer Reid returns home after a long day just wanting to relax, he quickly realizes that fate has other plans. Warning: assault/role play.


Spencer Reid returns home late that Thursday night after going over far too much paper work. His eyes hurt and his neck is sore from hanging over his desk reading. As he rummages for his keys and fumbles with the lock, he dreams of the hot bath that awaited his tight, achy muscles.

Finally gaining entrance to his humble abode, he throws his bag, phone, gun and credentials onto the table inside the small breakfast nook. He strips off his purple tie as he makes his way through the darkened apartment to the bedroom. Before he can flip on the light, however, he is grabbed from behind by a pair of strong hands and slammed against the wall. Drawing in a sharp breath, one of the hands clasps over his mouth muffling his scream, while the other produces a large knife. The formidable body of his attacker presses against his, pinning him.

"Hello Spencer." A low, breathy voice says. "I've been waiting for you…for so long."

Spencer struggles against the man, he can barely breathe. The assailant pushes forward, grinding his hips against the young agents. He lets out another muffled cry followed by a small whimpering sound as the man drags the flat side of the blade across his cheek.

"There's no use in fighting. And I assure you, it would not be in your best interest to scream. Do you understand me?"

After a long moment Spencer nods slowly, heart pounding, air whistling through flared nostrils. The man finally removes his hand, sliding it over Spencer's jaw line and down his long neck. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly until the hand comes to a rest on his chest.

"W….What do you want from me?" Spencer asks in a whisper.

He could sense the man against him smile. He runs his nails down Spencer's chest until he's reaching between them, grabbing Reid's groin crudely. The slender man let's out another small, choked cry.

"Please. Please don't." He pleads.

Letting go of his privates, the man leans in close, his lips almost touching Reid's. His breath was strangely sweet as it hits his skin in hot, shallow bursts. He moves his free hand back up behind Spencer's neck.

"We're going to have so much fun Dr." The man practically groans.

Suddenly, he squeezes hard and with one swift move, the slender man is thrown face first onto the bed.

Reid tries to push himself up, but the man is on top of him in mere seconds. He flips him over and puts the knife to his throat. Hard. Spencer winces as the blade threatens to penetrate his vulnerable flesh. After watching him for a moment, the dark figure sets the knife on the bedside table. He then reaches into his back pocket and withdrawals a set of handcuffs. He forces Reid's hands above his head, shackling him to the headboard.

"Please stop. Don't do this." He begs.

The man is straddling him. Cuffs in place, he runs his hands down the long arms to the young man's chest. He tears his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. His hands explore Spencer's exposed flesh with a pleased sigh, drifting down to his belt, which he removes. As he begins to undo the agent's pants his breath becomes raspy, signifying his growing excitement for what was to come.

"No!" Reid yells, fighting his restraints as the man jerks his pants and boxers down off his slender legs.

In an instant he was back on him taking a firm hold of his chin in one hand.

"What did I say about screaming?" He ground out. "If I have to remind you again there _will_ be consequences."

Spencer freezes, eyes wide. The intruder lets go of his face, sitting back to admire his captives naked form. Reid feels helpless as the man's eyes are suddenly not the only thing running over his body. First it was the hands. Touching, pinching, scratching, groping. Then he squeezed his eyes shut tightly once more as the man's mouth kissed, nipped, bit and licked from his neck and shoulders all the way down his torso. When he felt the hot breath against his flaccid member his entire body tightened.

"Don't. Just stop. _Please_." He says quietly, knowing it won't stop anything.

The man sucks Reid's soft cock into his mouth running his tongue around it. Spencer's hips jerk a little and he makes a strangled noise as he realizes he can't control the physiological response. Now, fully hard, the man pulls back and lets out a smug laugh.

"Fuck you!" Spencer spits.

The man slaps him and grabs the belt. He slips it around Reid's neck pulling it just tight enough to make his point. Then, holding the end of the belt with one hand, he reaches down freeing himself with the other. Climbing up his lithe form once again he holds the belt tight and presses their erections together. Reid can't help a small hiss at the sudden contact. This pleased his assailant and he kept rubbing faster and faster. Spencer held his breath fighting the sensations.

The man finally let go of the belt and sat up spreading Reid's legs while pulling him roughly to waste level. He cried out at the surprise and the fierceness of the sudden attack and the pain from his wrists being cut into with steal cuffs. The menacing figure hold's Spencer's ass up with one strong arm while guiding his own cock to the tight opening. Before Spencer can protest the man thrusts into him violently and he screams.

"Oh fuck…so good." The man groans.

Spencer fights against him once more trying to ignore the painful stinging in his rectum. He bucks and writhes but the man holds tight to his hips, fingers digging in deep, as he plunges into him over and over.

Although the initial pain of the intrusion has faded, Reid kept screaming with every penetration. The dark figure interpreted this as pleasure and pumped harder. Finally, the man stops. He stays inside but lets his hips go leaning over Reid. Resting on his elbows which are placed on either side of the slender form beneath him, he laces his fingers through Spencer's long locks. He pulls his head back and bites at his neck while fucking him once more.

To Reid's shock, the new position causes the man to hit something inside that he can't ignore. His body begins to shutter at the joint sensation of what he's hitting and the friction of the man rubbing against him. He bites his lower lip hard to distract himself but he can't stop it. He cries out, pulling hard at his restraints despite the pain and feels the warmth of his own seed spilling out across his stomach.

The perpetrator watches Reid turn his head away and cry. Feels the hot liquid between them and thrusts into him several more times before cumming hard inside of Spencer with a long, low groan.

He pulls out of the agent and moves away. He puts his clothes back on and pockets the knife before pulling out the key to the cuffs. Reid just lays there still, says nothing. When the man unlocks the cuffs, he pulls his damaged wrists into himself, curling onto his side.

"I'll be seeing you." The assailant assures him. "Soon."

Then Spencer was alone.

"Oh my God! Reid, what happened to your wrist?" Prentiss asks with unmasked concern.

Spencer had worn his sleeves down but reaching across his desk had proved to be a mistake.

"N-nothing. I just caught my watch on something." He says quickly.

She reaches out grabbing his other hand, pulling back the shirt enough to see the other wrist matched. Reid jerked his hand away.

"What the hell is going on? Did someone hurt you?" Prentiss asked shocked

Just then Garcia and Morgan walk into earshot.

"Someone hurt my white chocolate baby?" Garcia shouts.

"Shhh! Come on you guys, it's nothing." Spencer claims, averting his eyes, his voice low.

"He has ligature marks on his wrists." Prentiss says.

"What?" Garcia says reaching for his wrist.

Spencer gently bats her hand away.

"Pretty boy, I didn't know you were into the kink." Morgan laughs.

"You caught me." Reid said flatly.

"Conference room team." Hotch yells from the doorway.

"This conversation isn't over." Prentiss warns, pointing at Reid.

As Reid gathers his things he looks up to see Morgan sporting an amused expression. Spencer shoots him a dirty look.

"You owe me a new shirt." He says.


End file.
